Qulbutoké
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Jessie en avait plus que marre d'échouer dans la capture de Pikachu. Épuisée moralement, elle explose et passe ses nerfs sur son Qulbutoké, sans penser une seule seconde aux répercussions que cela engendrerait par la suite.


Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un OS sur la Team Rocket ! Oui, encore. Et cette fois, c'est sur Qulbutoké que je vais me concentrer. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'imaginer et à l'écrire. A la base, cela devait être une histoire simple et elle devait se résoudre vite mais finalement... j'en ai décidé autrement et c'est parti en cacahuète, évidemment. xD

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en commentaire !

* * *

**Titre : **Qulbutoké

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

**Résumé :** Jessie en avait plus que marre d'échouer dans la capture de Pikachu. Épuisée moralement, elle explose et passe ses nerfs sur son Qulbutoké, sans penser une seule seconde aux répercussions que cela engendrerait par la suite.

* * *

**.**

Protégée derrière son Pokémon Psy, Jessie entendit une fuite d'air siffler dans ses oreilles à cause d'un trou percé de la montgolfière et, après une électrocution soudaine qui la paralysa sur place, une bruyante explosion retentit. La seconde d'après, elle et ses coéquipiers décollèrent dans les airs, loin du Pokégroupe qui les toisèrent depuis le sol.

« Une fois de plus la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieuuux ! »

Leur réplique fut ponctuée par le cri de Qulbutoké qui vint se rajouter à la fin et dura jusqu'à ce que le trio ne devienne plus qu'un petit point noir dans le ciel. Au bout d'un long vol plané, ils atterrirent dans les arbres, non sans gémir de douleurs, et tombèrent lourdement sur la terre ferme.

« J'en ai marre de ce maudit Pikachu ! » grogna Miaouss en se relevant tant bien que mal.

« On arrivera jamais à le capturer… » désespéra James en s'asseyant dans une moue significative.

« Grrr... Tout ça, c'est d'ta faute ! » fulmina Jessie en se retournant vers son Pokémon Psy.

S'il n'était pas aussi faible, ils auraient capturés Pikachu depuis longtemps ! Et le Boss les aurait félicités comme il se doit en leur accordant une prime et en les faisant monter en grade ! Mais non, tout ce qu'ils allaient recevoir, c'était un avertissement et une baisse de salaire ! Comme s'ils roulaient sur l'or pour se le permettre... !

La bouche zébrée de Qulbutoké accentuait encore plus l'air idiot habituel qui était collé sur son visage et ses yeux bridés la fixaient silencieusement. Un de ses membres se replia comme un automate au garde-à-vous, suivit d'un « Okéé » qui exaspéra au plus haut point sa dresseuse. Ce fut malheureusement la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, et Jessie explosa, les poings serrés :

« À cause de toi, la prime que le Boss nous avait promis est en train de nous passer sous le nez ! Moi qui pensais pouvoir recevoir une augmentation, maintenant c'est fichu ! En plus d'être simplet, tu es un bon à rien ! Même pas fichu de renvoyer l'attaque électrique de ce maudit rat jaune ! Franchement, je me demande pourquoi je ne t'ai pas encore vendu au marché noir ! Les sous que je gagnerais en t'échangeant seraient bien plus utiles que toi... ! »

« Calme-toi Jessie, » tenta James en mettant ses mains devant lui. « Ce pauvre Qulbutoké n'y pouvait rien. Et puis l'argent n'est pas plus important que – »

« Bien sûr que si ! Le choix serait vite fait entre lui et mon argent ! Je pourrais m'acheter des magnifiques vêtements à la mode et avoir des repas enfin équilibré et consistants ! Alors qu'avec lui, tout ce que j'ai, c'est de la déception ! »

Un silence pesant planait entre le groupe, pendant que la chef récupérait petit à petit sa respiration devenue saccadée au fur et à mesure de ses accusations.

Une seconde plus tard, un mouvement attira son attention et elle vit que c'était le bras de Qulbutoké qui rejoignait lentement le long de son corps. En scrutant l'air sérieux qui s'emparait de la face du Pokémon bleu, Jessie sut qu'elle avait été un peu loin dans ses propos et qu'elle l'avait blessé. Cependant, sa fierté mal placée l'empêchait de s'excuser. Sourcils froncés, elle se reprit en calant ses poings sur ses hanches et en se penchant vers lui, les yeux rivés sur son compagnon de poche.

« Oui, tu as très bien entendu ! Et puis d'abord, un Pokémon Psy comme toi devrait être intelligent, à ce que je sache ! Mais non, évidemment... ! » se lamenta-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. « Pourquoi avoir un Pokémon intelligent quand on peut avoir le plus benêt et le plus crétin d'entre eux...? » lâcha-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Les paupières fermées, elle se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira pour évacuer la colère qui était en train de la bouffer de l'intérieur.

« Allez viens, suis-moi. » dicta-t-elle à son Pokémon.

Et, en Pokémon obéissant qu'il était, Qulbutoké suivit sa maîtresse dans un « Okéé ». James et Miaouss les talonnèrent, non sans se demander ce que leur amie aux cheveux rouges avait en tête.

Elle stoppa sa marche auprès d'un gros arbre et le contempla de haut en bas, une main sur le menton tandis que l'autre était replié en-dessous sa poitrine. L'arbre était épais, ça devrait le faire...

En silence, elle sortit une corde qu'elle attacha autour du buste de Qulbutoké, qui avait naturellement levé les bras et regardait bêtement ce que sa dresseuse faisait. Elle s'approcha ensuite de l'arbre pour en faire le tour avec cette même corde, fit un nœud qu'elle entremêla plusieurs fois sur lui-même, et tira dessus pour tester sa résistance, tout ça sous le regard décontenancé et médusé de ses co-équipiers.

« Jessie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » questionna James, apeuré.

« Si tu vas faire ce que je pense, je pense que tu ne devrais pas l'faire... » conseilla Miaouss d'un ton pressé.

« Bah tu vas voir, si j'vais pas le faire... ! » railla-t-elle.

Une fois son travail finit, elle recula de quelques pas et se frotta les mains tout en contemplant son Pokémon attaché à l'arbre qui la regardait avec le même air idiot et confus que d'habitude.

« Tu te tiendras tranquille pendant un petit moment comme ça. » lâcha-t-elle en posant fièrement ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Tu ne vas pas l'abandonner là, quand même ? »

« A ton avis ?! » rétorqua Jessie. « Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas l'abandonner ! Je reviendrais le rechercher ce soir, quand je serais calmé. Là, pour le moment, je ne ne veux qu'une chose, c'est de ne plus avoir sa sale tête dans mon champ de vision. »

Et puis, sur cette phrase dite avec tant de désinvolture, la diva à la taille de guêpe commença à faire demi-tour.

« Allez... on y va. Maintenant. » ordonna-t-elle d'un voix ferme tout en continuant son chemin.

« Mais – Jessie ! » balbutia James.

« Tu peux pas le laisser comme ça ! » fit valoir Miaouss en montrant le Pokémon bleu.

« J'ai dit maintenant ! Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ?! » trancha-t-elle, les poings fermés.

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. James et Miaouss chaperonnèrent leur chef d'un pas réticent, non sans lancer des œillades tristes vers le Pokémon Psy.

Qulbutoké, qui était toujours attaché à l'arbre, semblait enfin se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, puisqu'il essaya de courir vers sa dresseuse en criant son nom.

Mais la corde solidement attachée à son buste l'empêchait d'aller trop loin et le tirait brusquement vers l'arrière. Paniqué, les larmes ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'apparaître et redoublaient au fur et à mesure qu'il tentait d'avancer malgré son handicap. Il s'efforça à tirer de toutes ses forces, pensant certainement que la corde allait se rompre, mais il avait beau s'acharner et crier en direction du dos de Jessie, son entrave ne lâchait pas, pas plus que sa maîtresse ne se retournait.

Il tenta de courir encore d'un coup sec mais la corde le tirait à nouveau en arrière, comme un élastique. Son élan ainsi que ses pattes maladroites le firent trébucher sur lui-même, et il s'étala de tout son long.

Il cria de désespoir vers le trio mais ils disparurent bien vite derrière les buissons et les arbres aux alentours...

**.**

La Team Rocket marcha dans un silence maladroit et lourd. Après un bon quart d'heure d'errance, ils débouchèrent sur une colline avec une ville en contre-bas. Le souffle et l'explosion de la montgolfière avaient dû les projeter à l'autre bout de la forêt...

Jessie hocha la tête pour elle-même et commença à descendre la plaine qui s'étendait devant eux.

« Venez. Nous allons nous reposer et trouver de quoi manger. » commanda-t-elle d'un pas décidé.

« Maintenant que tu en parles, je commence à avoir faim... » continua James du bout des lèvres.

« L'attaque Tonnerre de Pikachu nous a pas mal affaibli et j'ai mal aux pattes. » approuva Miaouss d'une petite voix.

Ils atteignirent rapidement la ville et se posèrent dans le premier café qu'ils trouvèrent pour se désaltérer et grignoter un morceau.

Installés sur une banquette, ils commandèrent tous les trois une limonade fruitée ainsi que des éclairs à la vanille, et attendirent patiemment. Jessie avait les jambes croisées et était accoudé à la table pour soutenir sa tête, James avait ses bras repliés vers lui et la tête posée dessus, et Miaouss, lui, avait les pattes tendues sur le rebord de la table et observait les environs d'un œil curieux.

Une fois leurs boissons et pâtisseries arrivées devant eux, ils remercièrent la serveuse et prient aussitôt une gorgée rafraîchissante.

« Ahh ! » lâcha agréablement Miaouss. « Ça fait du bien ! »

James approuva d'un hochement de tête et attaque directement son éclair à l'aide de sa cuillère. Miaouss fit beaucoup moins de manière que son compère et prit sa pâtisserie à même la patte pour croquer dedans. Il avait de la crème pâtissière sur le coin de babines qui fit rire James, tandis que Jessie, elle, soupira d'aise en reposant son verre qui était déjà à moitié vide.

« Et moi, je suis enfin débarrassé de ce pot de colle de Qulbutoké. Je n'aurai plus à m'énerver quand il sortira de sa Pokéball sans ma permission.

« « Enfin ? », « Plus » ? » répéta James en clignant des yeux. « Mais je croyais que tu retournerais le chercher ce soir après t'être calmé ? »

« C'est vrai, c'est que tu as dit. » ajouta Miaouss.

« Eh bien j'ai changé d'avis. Je viens de me rendre compte que je suis beaucoup plus sereine sans lui dans mes pattes. »

Jessie se pencha ensuite sur son mets sucré pour le manger, tandis que James et Miaouss firent la moue tout en se consultant du regard. Un silence embarrassé tomba entre eux. C'est au bout de la troisième bouchée de pâtisserie et de la deuxième gorgée de limonade que la diva aux cheveux rouges s'interrogea sur les visages tristes de ces compagnons qui continuèrent à la regarder d'un air mélancolique.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi vous faites une tête d'enterrement ? » demanda-t-elle pendant qu'elle mâchouillait son éclair à la vanille.

« Eh bien... on pense que tu as été plutôt dure avec ce pauvre Qulbutoké. » répondit le gosse de riche d'une voix hésitante.

« Oui, tu as été trop loin. Il ne méritait pas ça. » renchérit le félin, incertain.

« J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour avoir la paix. » rétorqua Jessie en croisant les bras, sûre d'elle. « Et puis je n'aurais qu'à attraper un autre Pokémon pour compenser la place qui vient de se libérer de mon équipe, c'est tout. »

Devant l'air catégorique de leur chef, les deux compères froncèrent les sourcils et s'apprêtaient à sermonner leur amie, mais la discussion venant de deux dresseurs qui passaient à côté attirèrent leur attention.

« ...as entendu les rumeurs ? »

« Celle du braconnier de Pokémon sévit dans la région ? Ouais, c'est chaud, mec. »

Les deux jeunes, un qui avait les cheveux noirs et l'autre les cheveux bruns, s'assirent dans les banquettes justes derrière la Team Rocket, qui tendit naturellement l'oreille pour ne pas perdre une miette de la conversation.

« Grave. A ce qu'on raconte, il serait spécialisé dans le vol de Qulbutoké et il les fait souffrir. »

« Pourquoi il cible cette espèce en particulier ? » demanda le brun.

« Parce qu'ils sont rares ici. Et il y a une légende dit que la queue des Qulbutoké serait possédé par le Pokémon mystérieux Zarbi. C'est pour ça que sa queue aurait des yeux et serait doté d'un cerveau, ce qui lui procurerait ses pouvoirs psychiques. Et à cause de ça, on raconte que la queue des Qulbutoké, comme ceux des Ramoloss, se vend à bon prix au marché noir... » confia celui aux cheveux noirs.

« Sérieux ?! Combien ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais très cher en tout cas. »

« Heureusement que je n'ai pas de Qulbutoké dans mon équipe ! » souffla l'autre dresseur, soulagé.

« Moi non plus, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si j'avais un Qulbutoké et qu'il était menacé de kidnapping et de maltraitance... »

Les deux jeunes dérivèrent sur un autre sujet, et les membres de la Team Rocket comprirent qu'ils ne reviendraient pas là-dessus. Mais c'était tout ce dont il leur fallait. James et Miaouss se jetèrent une œillade et ils hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension, sans même une parole.

Ils reportèrent ensuite leur attention sur Jessie et remarquèrent qu'elle était paralysée. Son éclair à moitié fini dans une main et les yeux rivés sur les bulles à l'intérieur de son verre, elle semblait déconnecté de la réalité.

« Jessie... ? » appela doucement James en tendant délicatement sa main pour la poser sur le poignet de son amie.

« Ça va... ? » demanda ensuite Miaouss d'une petite voix.

Les voix de ses compagnons firent aussitôt redescendre la diva à la taille de guêpe. Elle papillonna des yeux et, en croisant le regard inquiet dans lequel se cachait une détermination renouvelée, comprit ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire.

« Hors de question de retourner dans la forêt. » refusa-t-elle d'emblée en retirant son poignet du contact de son co-équipier.

« On va _juste voir _s'il est toujours là, d'accord ? » implora le sac à puces.

« On ne te demandera pas de le reprendre si tu ne veux pas, promis. » jura le gosse de riche, mains jointes en signe de prière.

Après un long bourdonnement contrarié, Jessie finit par claquer brusquement une main sur la table.

« D'accord mais on va JUSTE voir, c'est bien compris ? » dit-elle en levant un doigt autoritaire vers eux.

Ils acquiescèrent docilement et finirent tout de même leurs pâtisseries ainsi que leurs boissons. Ils laissèrent l'argent sur la table sans tenir compte du fait que ce soit la bonne somme et déguerpirent aussitôt de la brasserie.

Ils remontèrent à nouveau la colline qu'ils avaient descendus précédemment et s'enfoncèrent dans les bois.

Jessie menait le groupe, Miaouss suivait derrière, et James fermait la marche. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de silence et d'avancement, ce fut le gosse de riche qui prit la parole.

« Tu es sûre que c'était par-là, Jess ? »

« Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas ! Fais-moi confiance. » répondit-elle sur un ton léger.

« Ouais bah la dernière fois qu'on t'a fait confiance, on a fini par se perdre et on a mis trois jours à sortir de la forêt ! » rétorqua Miaouss.

« T'as qu'à marcher plus vite au lieu de râler ! » répliqua Jessie.

« Facile à dire avec tes longues jambes de mante religieuse... ! Moi j'ai des petites pattes, j'te rappelle ! » se plaignit le chat parlant.

« Pardon ?! Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire, espèce de sac-à-puces... ! »

« J'ai dit que – »

« Oh ! Regardez, je crois que je reconnais ce buisson ! » s'exclama alors James en interrompant la dispute de ses deux amis.

« Hein ? Ha ouais, maintenant que tu le dis, on l'avait contourné tout à l'heure. » confirma Jessie.

« Ouais, il était derrière ces buissons ! » renchérit Miaouss en pointant les arbustes.

Ni une ni deux, ils franchirent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de l'endroit où Qulbutoké se trouvait quand il l'avait quitté. Mais la silhouette bleue, les deux bras fins, la bouche zébrée et les pleurs du Pokémon Psy n'étaient plus là.

Il avait disparu.

En s'approchant de l'arbre massif, ils découvrirent que la corde que Jessie avait attaché autour du buste de son idiot de Pokémon pendait toujours au milieu du tronc et qu'elle avait été sectionnée.

« Un dresseur l'a certainement pris sous son aile. » supposa Miaouss.

« Bon débarras, comme ça... » ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Jessie en croisant les bras.

« Non, attends un instant Jess, » interrompit James. « Regarde, on dirait qu'il y a eu des traces de lutte. »

En effet, en détaillant l'arbre de plus près, on pouvait voir qu'il y avait des marques de griffes et que l'écorce était endommagée par endroits. Même la terre sur laquelle ils marchaient était retournée.

« Si c'était un gentil dresseur qui l'avait recueilli, je ne pense pas que Qulbutoké se serait défendu. Et encore moins que la corde serait sectionnée : le dresseur aurait certainement détaché le nœud que tu as fait. » constata James.

« Attends, ne me dis pas que... » commença le félin dans la voix tremblait déjà.

« Si, » acquiesça gravement le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. « Je crois qu'il s'est fait enlever par le voleur de Qulbutoké qui rôde dans la région. »

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est horrible ! Il faut à tout prix aller le sauver ! » annonça Miaouss en levant une patte.

Jessie, qui ne bronchait pas un mot depuis quelques minutes, était déboussolée. Son crétin de Pokémon Psy venait d'être enlevé par un braconnier aux rumeurs peu glorieuses. Qui sait ce qu'il était en train de lui faire en ce moment même... ? Était-il en train de le brutaliser ? Ou pire, de le torturer pour lui infliger tellement de dégâts qu'il ne sentirait pas la douleur lorsqu'il lui arracherait la queue ?

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, et son premier instinct fut de rester bornée -probablement à cause de sa fierté.

« Ah ouais ? Et comment tu comptes le retrouver, gros malin ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Je... euh, bah on cherche dans la forêt jusqu'à tomber sur le repère du méchant ? » offrit le félin d'une petite voix incertaine.

« N'importe quoi, » soupira-t-elle. « On n'est pas dans une série télé, Miaouss. Allez, on retourne en ville. »

Mais aussitôt amorça-t-elle un mouvement dans la direction opposé qu'elle fut retenue par les griffes de Miaouss qui s'enfonçaient dans sa botte.

« T'as fini de faire ta crise de quarantaine ?! » s'énerva-t-il, provoquant une veine qui gonfla instantanément sur la tempe de la concernée.

« Pardon ?! » répliqua Jessie en tirant sur sa jambe pour s'extirper de l'emprise du chat parlant et se distancer.

« Ouais ! J'en ai marre de ta fierté mal placée ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas un ego surdimensionné, on n'en serait pas là ! »

« Parce que tu crois que tu as moins d'ego que moi, sac-à-puces ?! »

« Un peu qu'j'en ai moins que toi ! Tu te prends toujours pour la reine de tout en rabaissant tout le monde ! Franchement, je plains ce pauvre Qulbutoké ! Tu n'as peut-être pas passé du temps avec lui parce que tu t'en fichais royalement, mais moi, oui ! Et j'ai découvert que c'était un Pokémon formidable et gentil, qui pensait toujours aux autres ! Et tu veux que je te dise ? S'il y a quelqu'un ici qui aurait dû être abandonné, c'est toi ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une griffe accusatrice. « Tout comme ta mère l'a déjà fait et a eu raison de le faire, d'ailleurs... ! » cru-t-il bon de rajouter.

Cette phrase et ce coup bas provoqua un frisson électrifiant qui parcouru la diva aux cheveux rouges de la tête aux pieds. Son cœur rata un battement, ses poings se resserrèrent immédiatement, et une hargne sombre déforma les traits de son visage fin.

« T'aurais jamais dû dire ça... ! » gronda-t-elle en faisant un pas vers le félin.

Cependant, alors qu'elle s'approchait du Pokémon Normal pour lui en coller une, James dérapa entre eux, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement tout en les regardant simultanément.

« Hé ! Ce n'est pas le moment de nous disputer, on perd un temps considérable ! »

Puis le gosse de riche n'attendit pas la réponse de ses compagnons pour reprendre aussitôt la parole d'un air et d'une voix plus calme, la tête tournée vers Jessie.

« Écoute, je me doute que tu dois ne plus savoir quoi faire mais que tu le veuilles ou non, Qulbutoké a besoin de nous. Il doit être effrayé là-bas. Et nous allons le secourir. Après ça, on verra. Mais la priorité est de sauver ton Pokémon d'une mort certaine. »

Lèvres pincées, Jessie croisa le regard émeraude de son partenaire où elle pouvait y lire de la détresse, de l'inquiétude, mais surtout, une détermination de braise.

« Les traces de lutte sont encore fraîches, ce qui signifie que le ravisseur ne doit pas être loin. Peut-être même que sa base est proche d'ici. Alors... ? On tente le coup ? » demanda-t-il.

Une solide minute s'écoula dans un silence épais. Avec un claquement de langue et un soupire à fendre l'âme, Jessie capitula enfin.

« Très bien, allons-y... »

**.**

Cela faisait le quatrième bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire que Jessie poussa tandis que le trio continuait d'avancer dans la forêt, et toujours pas la moindre de traces du braconnier ni de son repère.

« Ça fait une heure qu'on cherche et on trouve que dalle... » soupira la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. « On tourne en rond, je suis pratiquement certaine d'avoir déjà vue ce buisson à la forme étrange. Je me suis même fait la réflexion y'a dix minutes ! »

« N'importe quoi ! Tu ne nous as rien dit du tout ! Et puis reste concentrer et continuer de chercher au lieu de bâiller comme une truie ! » réprimanda aussitôt Miaouss d'une voix pincharde.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit là ?! » s'emporta la chef du groupe. « Répète un peu, espèce de sale chat mal léché ! »

« Et c'est reparti pour un tour... » soupira James, qui était las de la troisième dispute qui venait d'éclater entre ses deux compagnons.

« Exactement ! Je suis sûr que si tu cherchais mieux, on serait déjà dans la base du voleur à l'heure qu'il est ! »

« Ha ouais ? Et c'est pas toi qui disais qu'il fallait marcher dans la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur le repère du méchant, monsieur-le-génie ? » rétorqua Jessie, les mains sur les hanches.

« Bâh ouais mais tes bâillements incessants me déconcentrent ! » dit-il en écartant un buisson, les yeux levés derrière son épaule pour fusiller Jessie du regard. « Et j'te rappelle encore une fois que tout ce qui arrive, c'est de ta – ahhh ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase puisqu'il fut brusquement coupé en tombant dans un trou, qui s'avérait en fait être une longue pente parsemée d'arbres et de mauvaises herbes. Jessie et James se regardèrent brièvement avant de dévaler la colline à leur tour.

« Miaouss ! » appelèrent-t-ils en arrivant près de lui.

« Ça va ? Rien de cassé ? » demanda James.

« Aïe, mon dos... » geignit le félin en se redressant, une patte dans le dos.

« Hé, les gars... Regardez ce que je vois. » souffla Jessie, qui avait les yeux rivés quelques mètres plus loin.

Visiblement, la théorie de Miaouss avait fini par s'avérer exacte puisqu'ils venaient de déboucher sur un refuge qui semblait incrusté dans une montagne. Ils remarquèrent également une fourgonnette dans laquelle se trouvait des cages vides et qui était garé à côté d'une falaise qui déversait une énorme cascade en contre-bas.

« Ha ! Tu vois ? J'avais raison ! » lâcha fièrement le chat parlant en bombant le torse, pattes sur les hanches. « Attend, ça veut dire qu'on doit être dans une série télé alors ! Où sont les caméras et les metteurs en scènes ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou être exaspéré par tes idioties, Miaouss. » s'irrita Jessie, qui avait tout de même un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Ils se cachèrent derrière l'imposant rocher qui se trouvaient devant eux et observaient l'endroit qu'ils venaient de découvrir en silence.

« Bon, écoutez les gars, voici le plan : on va s'infiltrer par les égouts. » déclara Miaouss.

« Je croyais que tu détestais les égouts ? » fit remarquer Jessie.

« Oui mais là, j'ai une très bonne raison de me mouiller les pattes. »

« Surtout qu'on a pas vraiment d'autres options si nous ne voulons pas nous faire repérer. » ajouta James.

Les trois se retournèrent entre eux et tendirent leurs mains l'une au-dessus de l'autre puis ils se concertèrent du regard.

« Mission infiltration : c'est parti ! » déclara Miaouss en levant la patte au ciel, imité de près par ses deux équipiers.

Ils descendirent près de la cascade et se faufilèrent rapidement sur le côté pour pénétrer dans les égouts. Ils longèrent les murs froids et le silence se fit de plus en plus pesant au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient. Même Jessie, qui avait voulu fredonner la mélodie de la panthère rose pour plaisanter, n'osait même pas dire un mot. Elle déglutit et frissonna contre son gré lorsqu'elle entendit une goutte d'eau tomber sur le sol humide derrière elle.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver à une échelle en fer et monter en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste en-dessous de la plaque dégoût.

Paupières fermés et pattes en coupe près de ses oreilles, Miaouss se concentra pour utiliser son audition féline afin de détecter les bruits qui se trouvaient au-dessus d'eux. Après de longues et interminables minutes, où Jessie commençait à avoir une crampe aux bras à force de tenir les barreaux de l'échelle et qu'elle allait en faire la remarque, la voix du sac-à-puces s'éleva enfin.

« Jackpot, les gars ! »

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » lâcha-t-elle tout de même.

« Allez, go ! » pressa la voix de James.

Ils grimpèrent aussitôt le mètre qui les séparaient de la pièce sombre, et refermèrent délicatement la plaque d'égout dans un cliquetis métallique qui passa inaperçu à cause de la douce agitation qui s'élevait autour d'eux.

« Oh mon dieu... vous avez vu tous ces Qulbutoké... ? » ne put s'empêcher de souffler Jessie, bouche bée.

« Les pauvres, regarde dans quel état ils sont... ! » renchérit James.

En effet, ils étaient entourés de toute une rangée de cages entassées les unes sur les autres, avec des Qulbutoké à l'intérieur qui tremblaient d'effroi. Certains avaient des égratignures, des méchantes entailles sur leur corps et parfois sur leurs queues, ou encore du sang séché sur leur crâne ou sur leurs bras. Et au vu de la grandeur de la salle, il semblait qu'il y avait également plusieurs rangées avec d'autres Qulbutoké, certainement dans un état similaire.

« Trouvons le nôtre et filons d'ici en vitesse... ! » siffla Miaouss.

Le dos courbé, ils avancèrent prudemment tout en observant les cages qu'ils franchissaient. Grâce à sa vision nocturne, le chat parlant distingua plus facilement les Pokémon dans l'obscurité et pouvait ainsi localiser plus rapidement leur Qulbutoké. Et c'est lorsque le trio arriva en bout de rangée que le félin s'arrêta en laissant échapper un halètement de stupeur.

« Il est là ! » s'exclama-t-il en chuchotant et en se tournant vers la gauche.

Malheureusement, il fallait croire que le ravisseur n'avait pas perdu de temps puisque Qulbutoké était déjà dans un mauvais état. Comme ses congénères enfermés, il avait des égratignures et des traces de brûlures fraîches partout sur le corps. Il n'était même pas assis mais avachi sur ses reins, clairement exténué par la torture qu'il avait subie il y a peu.

À la vue du trio, il lâcha un faible « Qulbu... » tout en se tassant au fond de sa cage malgré qu'il y soit déjà adossé. Miaouss, quant à lui, s'affairait déjà à crocheter l'entrée à l'aide d'une manipulation habile de sa griffe.

« T'inquiète pas, mon pote ! On est là pour te délivrer ! » le rassure-t-il.

La cage s'ouvrit à peine deux secondes plus tard dans un crissement rouillé.

« Allez, viens ! » encouragea doucement James en tendant la main, accroupi.

« Je sais que ça doit être dur, mais il te reste encore un dernier effort à faire et tu es libre ! » continua Miaouss à côté de lui.

Jessie fronça les sourcils lorsque le Pokémon bleu secoua négativement la tête. Peut-être était-il traumatisé et la cage lui semblait plus en sécurité que l'extérieur ? Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir.

« Dépêche-toi avant qu'on se fasse repérer ! » râla Jessie à voix basse, bras croisés.

Mais il refusa de venir, comme en attestait le non qu'il faisait de la tête. James sembla réfléchir de son côté puisqu'au bout de quelques secondes, il récupéra sa main et tourna la tête vers ses compagnons.

« Je vais aller faire le guet au bout de la rangée et je vous avertis si j'entends un bruit. » décida-t-il avant de s'appuyer sur ses cuisses pour se relever.

Tandis qu'il disparaissait dans la pénombre de la salle, Miaouss se tourna vers la diva à la taille de guêpe et leva les yeux vers elle.

« Fais-le rentrer dans ta Pokéball, Jessie ! » dit-il alors qu'elle acquiesçait d'un hochement de tête.

C'était une bonne idée. Si elle le faisait rentrer de force, il pourrait être en sécurité et ils pourraient détaler en vitesse.

Mais sa dresseuse avait à peine amorcé un mouvement pour prendre sa Pokéball à sa ceinture que Qulbutoké réagit : il secoua tristement la tête et commença à parler doucement. Jessie cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers Miaouss. Elle arqua un sourcil interrogateur afin que le chat parlant puisse lui traduire ce que son Pokémon disait. Le concerné soupira discrètement et reporta son attention sur Qulbutoké.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jamais me voir. » rapporta Miaouss.

« C'est vrai, tu as raison, » soupira longuement Jessie en baissant coupablement la tête. « Mais vu les circonstances, je ne peux pas te laisser là. »

« Ah bon ? Alors une fois dehors, tu vas retourner dans la forêt pour m'attacher à nouveau ? »

« Quoi ? Je... non, enfin, j'sais pas ! Arrête de blablater, on doit déguerpir d'ici avant de se faire choper ! »

« Dans ce cas, partez sans moi. C'est gentil d'être venu à mon secours mais je reste dans cet endroit. De toute façon, vous avez toujours été un trio... Si vous voulez délivrer quelqu'un, faites-le avec les autres Qulbutoké. »

Jessie papillonna des yeux, abasourdie. Son cerveau se déconnecta quelques secondes avant de se remettre en marche.

« Pardon ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux rester là alors que cet enfoiré te fait du mal ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Ici ou avec toi, ça sera la même torture. Alors je préfère rester ici. »

« Tu plaisantes là ? » ricana brièvement Jessie, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Tu sais ce qu'il va te faire, si tu restes plus longtemps ? Tu vas être torturé à mort. Il va te couper la queue pour se faire des millions ! »

« Ça tombe bien, tu voulais me vendre au marché noir non ? Vous n'avez qu'à vous partager l'argent, tu auras ta prime tant désirée, comme ça. »

« Je – »

Les mots de Jessie restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Si je dois être tuer et vendu, alors c'est que ça doit être mon destin. De toute façon, les Qulbutoké n'ont jamais vraiment été aimés... » continua-t-il, résigné.

« Tu – Nan mais tu t'entends parler, enfin ?! C'est ce braconnier de malheur qui t'as retourné le cerveau, c'est ça ?! » siffla-t-elle tout en faisant un effort pour garder sa voix la plus basse possible.

« C'est vrai ? J'ai un cerveau ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a quelques jours, pourtant... »

« Raaah, Qulbutoké ! Arrête, là ! Tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi ! » s'impatienta Jessie en faisant des gestes brusques avec ses mains.

« Voilà, encore des reproches. C'est toi qui m'as abandonné et menti dans la forêt sans aucun scrupule, et maintenant tu voudrais que je te suive bien sagement ? »

Jessie se pinça l'arête du nez tout en prenant une inspiration, paupières closes. À ce rythme-là, ils n'allaient jamais y arriver...

« Écoute, j'ai peut-être un peu abusé, c'est vrai. Mais tu devrais savoir que j'ai trop de fierté pour l'admettre. Alors s'il te plaît, reviens auprès de nous. Je te promets que je ferais des efforts pour bien te traiter. »

Mais Qulbutoké resta silencieux, affalé dans sa cage. Ses longs bras pendaient mollement et il ne faisait aucun mouvement pour bouger, comme s'il semblait résigné à son terrible sort. C'est à ce moment-là que la voix pincharde et peiné de Miaouss arriva aux oreilles de Jessie.

« Et voilà, t'es contente de toi, Jessie ?! T'as vu le résultat maintenant ?! Il ne veut même plus sortir de sa cage ! » cria-t-il, les larmes aux yeux, sans se soucier du fait qu'ils pouvaient se faire repérer.

Les yeux rivés sur son Pokémon, elle ignora les reproches du félin et serra ses poings de toutes ses forces. Elle était persuadée que ses phalanges devaient être blanches sous ses gants mais elle s'en fichait.

« Qulbutoké... ! Allez, je t'en prie... » supplia-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

Quand le Pokémon bleu recommença à parler, Miaouss pleura cette fois-ci comme une madeleine dans son bras. Agacée par ses jérémiades, Jessie donne un léger coup de pied au ramasses-puces pour qu'il reprenne sa traduction, chose qu'il fit après avoir renifler bruyamment.

« Tu sais, je donnerais tout pour retrouver mon dresseur d'origine. Lui, il me défendait contre les moqueries des autres et m'encourageait à faire de mon mieux quand je ne réussissais pas. Il était gentil et bienveillant envers moi.

Toi, c'était tout le contraire : tu étais devenue ma nouvelle dresseuse et je faisais de mon mieux pour t'aider dans tes combats mais je n'ai jamais eu aucun merci ni un mot d'encouragement de ta part. Tu exigeais trop de moi mais j'endurais parce que je voulais réussir et te faire plaisir. Je n'avais jamais d'affection venant de toi. Tu me repoussais à chaque fois. Quand je sortais de ma Pokéball, tu m'y faisais rentrer aussi sec avec une remarque acerbe sur mon physique. Toutes tes paroles blessantes et toutes tes crises d'hystéries que tu m'as craché au visage m'ont beaucoup blessées mais je n'ai rien dit. Parce que je suis connu pour être « Qulbutoké, le Pokémon patient ».

Mais tu sais, même si tu m'insultais à longueur de journée, je t'aimais. Au fond, peut-être qu'il n'y avait que moi qui t'aimais profondément et qui était heureux d'être à tes côtés... »

Qulbutoké lâcha un gros soupir, comme pour se reposer de tout ce qu'il venait de dire, mais continuer de parler quelques secondes plus tard, imité aussitôt par le chat parlant.

« J'aimerais tellement ne pas être tombé dans la machine à échange ce jour-là, Jessie... » finit-il, une voix pleine de regrets.

Après sa tirade, Miaouss éclata pitoyablement en larmes, tandis que Jessie restait sans voix. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, un nœud dans la gorge, et ne savait pas quoi dire. Bon sang, mais qu'avait-elle fait... ?

« Grouillez-vous... ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre des bruits de pas ! » siffla James depuis l'autre bout du rayon de cages.

Le gosse de riche eut à peine le temps de les rejoindre tandis que Jessie, elle, eut à peine le temps de prendre une inspiration pour se stabiliser mentalement et essuyer ses yeux mouillés, que les lumières de la réserve éclatèrent et éblouir momentanément le trio qui grogna instinctivement.

Quand ils réouvrirent leurs yeux, ils aperçurent le braconnier qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux. Curieusement, il ne possédait pas d'uniforme de militaire ou autre vêtements cliché de braconnier. Il portait des chaussures noires, un jean sombre ainsi qu'une chemise grise par-dessus une veste caramel. On aurait un homme d'affaires, du genre à laisser les autres se salir les mains plutôt que lui. Il avait une cicatrice sur l'arcade qui était renforcée par ses sourcils durement froncés, et des petits yeux perçant, aussi noir que du charbon. Ses traits tirés étaient anguleux et il ne semblait pas du tout heureux d'avoir dénichés des fouineurs dans sa tanière.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi ? » exigea-t-il.

Quand le regard du trio se posait sur l'arme qu'il tenait à deux mains, ils levèrent automatiquement les mains en l'air.

« Héé là ~, tout doux mon vieux. » lâcha Jessie d'une voix tremblante.

« Oh putain, et en plus c'est une mitraillette. » constata James dans un juron.

« Ça rigole pas, avec lui ! » renchérit le félin.

« C'est pas le moment d'être impressionné, Miaouss ! » réprimanda la chef du trio, sourcils froncés.

Après avoir jeté une œillade à la cage ouverte à côté d'eux, la voix du ravisseur tonna à nouveau dans la pièce qui était devenue silencieuse.

« Vous étiez en train de voler mes Qulbutoké, avouez ! »

« Voler ?! Je rêve, c'est mon Qulbutoké que tu as kidnappé ! » rétorqua Jessie en tapant du pied.

« Celui-là, là ? » demanda-t-il en désigna la cage d'un mouvement de tête. « Je l'ai trouvé attaché à un arbre dans la forêt et il n'y avait aucun dresseur aux alentours. »

« Je... j'étais sur les nerfs. » admit Jessie, le regard ailleurs, comme si c'était une réponse suffisante.

« Ha ! Tu vois ? Même toi, tu ne supportes pas ton propre Pokémon que tu as dû l'abandonner. »

« Mais j'ai changé d'avis : je suis venu le récupérer. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. » répondit-elle d'un ton déterminé.

« Désolé ma jolie, mais ça ne sera pas négociable. Il reste avec moi, un point c'est tout. »

« Mais pourquoi vous faites ça ? » voulu savoir James.

« C'est vrai, c'est cruel de s'en prendre à ce genre de Pokémon pacifiste ! » renchérit Miaouss.

« Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'ils polluent le monde et qu'ils sont hideux, tout simplement ! Personne ne les aime ! Ils ne servent à rien ! Ils n'arrivent même pas à gagner un seul match ! Alors je fais le boulot que personne n'arrive à faire ! Et au bout du compte, cette région sera purifiée des Qulbutoké ! »

Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. C'était vraiment effroyable. Comment une personne pouvait en arriver à ce point... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? Il voulait provoquer un génocide total des Qulbutoké !

« Il faut être complétement taré pour penser de cette façon... ! » constata Jessie d'une voix tendue alors qu'elle sentait une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe.

« Tu l'as dit, bouffi ! » enchaîna Miaouss.

« Un vrai fou, en effet. » acquiesça James.

« J'ai commencé par tuer mon propre Qulbutoké. » lâcha soudainement le ravisseur.

Le sang de Jessie se glaça, les yeux toujours écarquillés et rivés sur l'homme, tandis qu'une partie de son esprit pensa distraitement que c'était exactement le moment où le méchant commençait à dévoiler son passé comme dans les dessins animés.

« Ce bon à rien n'était capable d'aucune prouesse. J'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé... ! Mais c'était sans espoir. Un jour, alors qu'il essayait de me remontrer le moral en argumentant sur le fait qu'il allait faire plus d'efforts et qu'il allait me mener à la victoire lors de notre prochain match, c'est là que ça m'a frappé... Comment un Pokémon aussi faible et repoussant que lui pouvait prendre de haut et me consoler, moi, son dresseur, qui était obligé de compter sur ses autres Pokémons par sa faute ? »

Un moment de blanc s'écoula, où le trio Rocket était suspendu aux lèvres du braconnier, attendant clairement la suite de l'histoire.

« Je n'ai pas supporté la situation, alors je l'ai emmené dans une rivière et je l'ai noyé. »

« Et après, j'ai arpenté la région en quête de trouver d'autres Qulbutoké. Pendant mon périple, j'ai eu vent de rumeurs concernant le fait que la queue des Qulbutoké étaient possédées par des Zarbi et qu'elles pouvaient se vendre très chère au marché noir. Alors, tant qu'à faire, autant me faire un paquet d'argent tout en exécutant ces Pokémon. Je faisais d'une pierre deux coups. »

Sacrée histoire. Et les trois compères n'eurent même pas le temps de lui faire part de leurs impressions qu'il chargea son arme sur eux, le doigt planant juste devant la gâchette de tir.

« Maintenant que vous savez toute l'histoire et que vous en avez évidemment trop vu, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous éliminer sur-le champ. »

« Attends, y'a peut-être moyen de négocier ! » commença Miaouss d'une voix paniquée.

James lâcha la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit :

« On peut faire l'entretien de tes locaux gratuitement ! »

« Oui, et on est super bons ! » renchérit Jessie dans un sourire crispé.

« Non. » répondit-il froidement en la regardant.

Puis il appuya sur la gâchette.

Plusieurs énormes détonations résonnèrent dans la pièce et Jessie fut certaine que son cœur avait cesser de battre au moins cinq fois en l'espace d'une seconde.

Tout se déroula très vite : elle ne vit qu'une ombre bleuâtre apparaître devant elle, une aura brillante entourant la silhouette qui relâchait sa force, et puis un cri étranglé à quelques mètres du groupe. Une fois que les détonations et le bruit des balles avaient fini de retentirent dans le local silencieux, elle avait à peine le temps d'enregistrer l'image du ravisseur qui gisait au sol dans son propre sang, qu'un Qulbutoké, _son_ Qulbutoké, attira aussitôt son attention. Il venait de s'effondrer de tout son flanc sur le sol. Tandis qu'il se relevait difficilement à l'aide de ses bras fins, Jessie papillonna des yeux et déglutit en comprenant ce qu'il venait de se produire.

« Qulbutoké ! Tu m'as protégée ! » articula-t-elle tandis que sa voix déraillait d'émotion.

Le Pokémon marmonna dans sa propre langue et Jessie supposa qu'il voulait dire quelque chose comme « mon corps à bouger tout seul. ». Il passa nonchalamment à côté de Jessie et tenta de partir, l'air de rien, mais sa dresseuse avait visiblement d'autres plans le concernant : à commencer par le retenir.

Elle se mit à genoux, l'enlaça par derrière et le serra fort dans ses bras tout en frottant sa joue contre le crâne lisse de son Pokémon.

« Merci... ! Merci, Qulbutoké... ! »

Le Pokémon bleu geignit tout en s'agitant et en essayant de s'extirper de son étreinte mais sa dresseuse le retenu fermement.

« Pardonne-moi... ! Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé... ! » lâcha-t-elle avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

Lorsqu'il sentit les bras de cette dernière trembler et sa voix pleine de remords l'appeler doucement, il se calma petit à petit.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité différemment de mes autres Pokémons.

Depuis cet échange par accident, une partie de moi refusait d'accepter les faits. J'avais perdu mon Excelangue à tout jamais et à la place, je me suis retrouvée avec un gros benêt incapable. Lorsque je te dévisageais en me lamentant intérieurement sur mon sort, toi, tu m'as souri doucement, avec acceptation.

Même si tu m'appartenais, je n'arrivais pas à te reconnaître à ta juste valeur. Tu m'exaspérais et j'avais beau t'insulter de tous les noms, tu finissais toujours par approuver mes dires et tu étais content lorsque je l'étais...

Je suis désolé pour toutes les souffrances que je t'ai causées, Qulbutoké. Ça va sans doute te paraître difficile à croire mais petit à petit, moi aussi j'ai commencé à t'accepter. Je ne te le montrais pas mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ta présence à mes côtés me semblait naturelle. Je ne pourrais pas te donner autant d'affection et de paroles réconfortantes que ton ancien dresseur, mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux à partir de maintenant.

Et c'est vrai que nous sommes connus pour être un trio mais... la Team Rocket ne sera pas complète si tu n'es pas là. Avec toi à nos côtés, nous sommes peu à peu devenus un quatuor. Tu es peut-être un Pokémon comme Miaouss, mais tu es aussi un membre à part entière de notre équipe. Alors je t'en prie Qulbutoké : reviens avec nous. »

Qulbutoké resta silencieux dans ses bras, considérant probablement ses paroles, lorsqu'un bruit aux côtés de Jessie l'obligea à lever les yeux sur un James à moitié retourné, une main sur la bouche et pâle comme un linge. Fronçant les sourcils, elle comprit rapidement que la vue du cadavre à quelques mètres d'eux lui avait retourner l'estomac.

Avec un soupir intérieur en pensant qu'il pouvait être vraiment chochotte quand il s'y mettait, la chef du trio tourna ensuite la tête vers Miaouss, qui était toujours à ses côtés.

« Miaouss, va délivrer tous les autres et on se barre d'ici. » ordonna-t-elle.

Avec un hochement de tête, le félin accomplit aussitôt la tâche qui lui avait été donné, à commencer par l'allée dans laquelle il se trouvait. Très vite, les Pokémons, bien que réticents au début, sortirent de leur prison et s'enfuirent aussi vite que leurs jambes le pouvaient.

Cependant, Jessie et son Pokémon bleu remarquèrent quelques Qulbutoké qui couraient et semblaient déboussolés.

« Ils ont l'air perdus... Va guider tes compagnons jusqu'à la sortie. » déclara Jessie en retirant ses bras de lui.

Le concerné ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'il ne regarda vers sa dresseuse avant de partir rejoindre ses semblables, de leur parler en agitant les bras, et de disparaître derrière une rangée de cages vides.

Les épaules de Jessie s'affaissèrent alors qu'elle soupira d'apaisement. Sa conscience semblait d'être alléger. La voix de James l'obligea à nouveau à lever les yeux vers lui.

« Et lui alors ? On en fait quoi ? On appelle la police ? » questionna-t-il.

« Nan. Il mérite de moisir ici. »

Devant l'air hésitant de son partenaire, Jessie finit par soupirer de défaite.

« Très bien, on contactera la police depuis un cabine téléphonique pour leur signaler qu'on a entendu des coups de feu près de la montagne alors ! » répondit-elle avec désinvolture.

James approuva sa solution et jeta une dernière œillade au mort, ce qui le fit grimacer d'effroi dans un râle dégoûté.

« Rah mais regarde pas si tu vas devenir malade ! » réprimanda Jessie en le frappant à la jambe.

« Mais comment tu peux supporter de regarder ça, toi ? Y'a du sang partout. » gémit-il piteusement.

« Sache que je n'ai plus tes yeux innocents depuis longtemps, mon cher James... » avoua-t-elle d'une voix détachée.

Intrigué, James voulu en savoir plus et ouvrit la bouche pour la questionner, mais elle le coupa dans son élan tout en se redressant.

« Allez, déguerpissons d'ici en vitesse. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus acquiesça gravement et fut le premier courir vers la sortie. Jessie allait le suivre mais la voix de Miaouss derrière elle l'interpella tandis que deux autres Qulbutoké passèrent à côté d'elle sans s'arrêter.

« Ça y est, j'ai libéré tous les Pokémons ! » affirma-t-il.

« Beau travail, Miaouss. » félicita-t-elle avant d'amorcer un pas rapide. « Maintenant, on se casse. »

Le sac à puces ricana diaboliquement dans ses moustaches et la suivit au pas de course, quittant ainsi cette réserve malodorante et ces cages morbides...

**.**

Une fois qu'ils étaient dehors et retrouvaient l'air pur de la forêt, la chef du trio s'étonna à la vue d'un seul Qulbutoké qui se trouvait à côté de James. Visiblement, tous les Qulbutoké étaient déjà loin d'ici. Elle aurait pensé que son Qulbutoké se serait aussi enfuit avec ses congénères mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il avait donc décider de rester avec elle ? Ou alors il voulait lui dire un dernier au revoir avant de rejoindre ses semblables ?

« Qulbutoké... Tu n'es pas parti avec les autres ? » demanda Jessie, étourdie.

Son Pokémon secoua négativement la tête et elle déglutit afin de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, il s'approcha d'elle et leva une patte pour la poser sur son avant-bras.

« Quuul-butoké. »

Et cette fois, Jessie n'avait pas besoin du chat parlant pour comprendre ce qu'il disait : Il acceptait finalement de retourner avec elle. Touchée, elle posa à son tour une main sur le dessus de sa patte et plissa les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

« Merci. » articula-t-elle avec gratitude.

Elle rappela son Pokémon dans sa Pokéball mais lorsqu'elle voulut la ranger à sa ceinture, elle eut un temps d'arrêt.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda aussitôt James, intrigué.

Mais elle ne répondit pas à sa question et contempla silencieusement sa boule miniature. Paupières fermées, elle soupira tout en ré-agrandissant sa Pokéball et fit sortir Qulbutoké.

Ses co-équipiers ne furent pas les seuls à lui lancer des regards intrigués, puisque le Pokémon Psy la regarda également d'un air confus.

Il était clairement perdu sur la raison quant à laquelle sa dresseuse le ferait sortir aussi vite après l'avoir fait rentrer. Jessie croisa les bras et bougea tout son poids sur une de ses hanches, mal à l'aise.

« Tu serais sorti même pas dix minutes après, de toute façon. Alors j'ai préféré prendre les devants. » s'expliqua-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes à la fixer en silence, Qulbutoké sembla enfin comprendre la signification cachée de ses paroles, et s'élança alors sur elle pour entourer sa taille de ses bras plats dans un « Qulbutoké ! ». Jessie se crispa instinctivement à la franche accolade que lui donnait son Pokémon, et posa une main sur son crâne lisse dans le but de le décoller d'elle mais rien à faire.

« Oui bon bah ça va ! Finit les câlins, maintenant ! » râla-t-elle, les pommettes roses.

Le concerné se retira à contrecœur mais au vu de son visage souriant et de ses pattes qui couvrait une partie de sa bouche moqueuse, il avait l'air heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa dresseuse. Et puis, soudainement, Miaouss bondissait pour s'agripper à Qulbutoké, faisant presque tituber ce dernier.

Au-dessus des larmes de joie du félin qui lâchait un « je suis tellement content de te revoir à nouveau parmi nous, espèce de grosse patate ! » et de James qui s'accroupissait pour caresser doucement le Pokémon Psy, Jessie s'autorisa un petit sourire heureux.

Alors certes, elle n'allait peut-être pas avoir la prime tant désirée par le Boss parce qu'il allait être mis au courant de l'affaire du voleur de Qulbutoké par on-ne-sait-quel moyen, elle se ferait certainement réprimandée -elle et ses sentiments personnels- pour avoir interféré dans une occasion en or de mettre la main sur un paquet de Pokémon Psy, et elle n'avait toujours pas attrapé Pikachu mais à cet instant, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

La journée avait mal commencé mais elle se terminait relativement bien : son lien avec Qulbutoké, le plus frustrant de ses Pokémons, s'était considérablement renforcé et elle se sentait désormais plus en paix avec elle-même.


End file.
